


12:08 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out after a hungry creature's claws knocked him down.
Kudos: 1





	12:08 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out after a hungry creature's claws knocked him down and he winced even when Supergirl appeared to avenge her foster father.

THE END


End file.
